


Misunderstood

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marriage, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: In which Cullen has something that Herald had not understand before.





	Misunderstood

Lena Trevelyan was friendly with all, but her interest on the Commander of the Inquisition could took someone's eyes. It was sure thing that she liked him too much. So feeling bold one day she decided to ask him the hard questions.

  
''Commander?'' she said softly behind him and he jumped a bit from the surprise. A soft smile find his face and that made her heart beat faster.

  
''On what do I own the pleasure surprise, Herald?'' he said with his usual amazing voice and that warm amber eyes. She cleared her throat and tried to find the reason she came on the first place.

  
''Em...yeah, well I wanted to talk to you. Alone.'' she said.

  
''I think we have some time now. What did you want me?'' he replied and she could feel herself get lost into his eyes. The way his voice sound so good on her ears. The way his curly blonde hair is somehow messy now.

  
''Okay. Then, I will just ask.'' she said and tried to find the best suited question to ask. He nodded encouraging her to speak more of her mind.

  
''Are you single?'' she said with one breath and his eyes went wide for a second and then his whole face relaxed and he laughed softly.

  
''Why-why you laugh? Did I said something wrong?'' she said awkward and he tried to stop himself from his laugh. He managed it and ended his curly laugh with a happy sigh.

  
''Excuse me, Herald, but I thought you knew.'' he said simple and her mind went crazy.  
Know what?

  
''Know what Cullen?''

  
''I'm already married, my lady.''

  
''With who?'' she asked almost loud enough to be heard in all Heaven and he giggled again.

  
''With miss Elora, the healer's helper.'' he replied with a soft smile.

  
''Elora? Our Elora? The healer I always take with me on the trips? That Elora?'' Lena said again and she could feel the misery on her voice, her eyes growing bigger on her face and her whole posture getting stiffer.  
''Yes, that one.''

  
''Oh my...you married a mage?'' Lena asked as she couldn't believe it.

  
''Yeah, I know her from the Circle I was before here. And we were married in secret even before we left the Circle.'' he tried to explain but she couldn't find peace. She was shocked. ''Forgive me my lady. I thought you knew. And forgive me if I had show you any wrong signs.'' he continued.

  
''Em...no, no. It's not your fault, Cullen. You-you... I-I mean that I just wanted to ask you. I-I didn't hav-have anything else on my mind when I asked you. I...should leave you now. You must have many things to do. I'm sorry, again.'' she said and tried to back off his tent as gently and not misunderstood she could. She had have done a huge mistake and she was sure her whole face was deep red. But as she was backing back without letting her eyes from the Commander's and without stopping asking for forgiveness; she hit with someone.

  
''I'm sorry-'' she turned immediately and then she saw her. Saw HER.

 

''It's okay, Herald. I hope you are okay?'' Elora said with her beautiful blue cat-eye shaped eyes. The sunlight was falling so perfect on her, showing off her beautiful raven hair that were falling straight some on her back and some on her shoulders. Lena scanned really quickly Elora's form and she was small but feminine. She was holding on her hands some clean clothes that was probable Cullen's. The marriage ring was decorating her left hand and Lena sighed on the view of it.

  
How could she not have seen Cullen's before? Oh yes, because he was wearing gloves.

  
''I'm alright, Elora. Thanks for asking. I just wanted to bring some reports to Commander. I should go now though.'' Lena replied with a smile that had to take all she had to bring on her face.

  
''Of course. Be careful, Herald.'' Elora said and went into Commander's tent. Lena had to collect herself and move on. There wasn't anything she could do. Cullen and Elora was good people after all and if they found peace on each other, Lena was fine with it.


End file.
